Many fishermen who use a rod and reel prefer not to hold the rod while waiting for the fish to strike. Rod holders have been developed for mounting on a spike which may be pushed into the ground or for mounting on a plate which may be fastened to the deck of a boat. In addition to holding the rod firmly, such rod holders must be able to release the rod quickly after a fish has struck so as to allow the fisherman to take over control during the landing of the fish.
A line release mechanism is also necessary when a rod holder is used. Such a mechanism must maintain sufficient tension on the line to avoid unreeling of the line during an operation such as trolling. However, when a fish strikes and exerts a greater-than-normal pull on the line, the release mechanism must free the line to the control of the reel. A typical release mechanism currently in use consists of a pair of buttons spring-biased toward each other. The line is run between the two buttons and the friction of the buttons against the line holds the line against moderate tension. When a fish bites, the additional pull on the line frees the line from the buttons and control of the line is thereafter exercised through the reel. Care must be taken to avoid cutting or kinking of the line by this type of release and other releases currently available on the market.